Oportunidad
by CherryMurder
Summary: <html><head></head>Una casa sola, dos jovenes y una confesión que hara que sus más grandes y oscuras pasiones florescan.</html>


**Disclaimer- Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto **

Este ONE-SHOT está dedicado a una de mis parejas favoritas, esa pareja es el Nejihina; parecerá raro pero me encanta como se ven juntos y ciertamente es un deleite para mí leer fics dedicados a ellos, espero y sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIA: contiene LEMON en gran parte de la historia; además se encuentra en una especie de mundo paralelo.

Era un día aparentemente normal en la cuidad de Konoha, y en la mansión de los Hyuga se presentaba una aparente calma; la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga se encontraba sentada al final de la escalera con la mirada perdida, ella se encontraba completamente ida, sumergida en sus más profundos pensamientos, hasta que fue perturbada por la voz de su primo Neji quien hablaba muy fuertemente con el celular pegado a la oreja.

-¡Demonios! Te lo dije animal – gritaba el joven - ¿Y ahora que harás inteligente? – pregunto sarcásticamente

Hinata miro confundida a su primo, le intrigaba saber con quien peleaba de esa manera su primo, sin que él se percatara de su presencia se dirigió a una habitación localizada en esa mismo piso cerca de la escalera hasta que se escucho un estruendo en aquella habitación, que saco a Hinata de su confusión.

-Demonios - fue lo único que atino a decir el joven antes de sentarse alado de su prima.

-Neji nii-san, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto consternada Hinata.

-Me pege en la cabeza con el escritorio – decía mientras se colocaba la mano en la parte afectada – Hay no puedo creerlo- exclamo Neji.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? - pregunto ella.

-A es que el tonto de Lee salió con su domingo 7 - decía con un tono muy sarcástico y frio característico en el.

-Aaahh eso fue lo que te molesto – le decía ella mientras lo mira hacer muecas por el dolor del golpe.

-Así es, es un tonto – se limito a decir acerca de su mejor amigo.

Hinata miraba detenidamente a su primo, si bien su relación había mejorado mucho desde que este regresara de aquel internado en que había estado tantos años; ella sentía una extraña atracción hacia el ya que no podía negar los atributos que este mismo tenia, extraña atracción que el también tenía hacia ella pero que no era capaz de confesar, ninguno de los dos sabia como expresar lo que sentían, se sumergieron en sus pensamiento (y el dolor por el golpe que el tenia) hasta que una imponente voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata, Neji que bueno que los encuentro aquí – les decía Hiashi – Chicos tengo que salir –

-¿A dónde padre? – pregunto Hinata

-Han surgido unos compromisos de último momento con una compra que desde hace tiempo venimos trabajando – le contesto – esto beneficiara a todos-

-A que interesante – menciono Neji

-De hecho si, bueno chicos no se por cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero puedo confiar en ustedes dos, además Hanabi está de vacaciones en ese viaje que organizo su escuela – decía Hiashi – así que cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme a mi celular, tienen sus tarjetas de crédito sin límites de crédito, pero no se excedan - fue lo último que se le escucho decir mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera con una maleta en la mano que alcanzo a rebotar en el golpe de Neji sin que él se diera cuenta que tanto Neji como Hinata estaban sentados en el último escalón; hasta que simplemente salió del lugar.

-Aaaahhh- fue lo que escucho salir de la boca del joven.

Hinata instintivamente se giro y coloco sus manos en la cabeza de su primo, mientras que inconscientemente llevaba la cabeza de este en dirección a su pecho mientras acariciaba la zona del golpe mientras tardeaba una especie de canción – Sana, sana colita de rana si no sanas hoy sanaras mañana - recitaba ella mientras el joven solo cerraba sus ojos mientras soportaba la presión sobre el área del golpe y sentía el calor corporal de su prima, hasta que escucho casi como un susurro después del "mañana" que ella decía - ¿Qué te tiene tan consternado?- al oír esto el abrió sus ojos y comenzó a reflexionar estaba a punto de decir algo cuando volvió a oír la frase se la cancioncita y el masaje circular que ella le estaba dando en la cabeza; cuando por segunda ocasión a manera de susurro escucho - ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que quiero ser tu novia?- esto último lo sorprendió, fue como si le hubieran dado una zarandeada por parte del destino creía estar soñando el oírla decir eso sentía que estaba en el cielo sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas pero antes de poder decir algo de nuevo se repitió la situación anterior, al llegar al final al escuchar de nuevo el "mañana" el casi inaudible susurro lo sorprendió más aun que el anterior – Me gustas – si lo había escuchado bien y no era un sueño; antes de reaccionar levanto su rostro y acto seguido su prima le dio un beso el cual fue incomodo debido a que el tenia la esquina de su celular en la comisura de su boca.

Hinata se sentía frustrada, al fin se había armado de valor y era una oportunidad única, si no era ese día sentía que debía ocurrir en la ausencia de su padre; en ese instante lo único que se limito a hacer fue verlo, su mirada transmitía sus sentimientos en esos instantes. En la mente de Neji no cabían los miles de pensamientos que se avecinaban a aquella situación, hasta que un instinto lo llevara a colocar una de sus manos en el rostro de ella acercarlo al de él, al hacer esto el pudo contemplar sus ojos, sus blanquecinos ojos iguales a los de solo que más expresivos si bien en el internado militar fue el perfecto alumno frio y sin sentimientos se sentía desnudo frente a tan bellos ojos que tenia frente a él siento la necesidad de volver a tener contacto con los perfectos labios rosas de ella. Poco a poco llevo sus labios a los de Hinata el primer contacto hizo estremecer su cuerpo causando la misma reacción en ella, la mano que tenía en el rostro de ella la dirigió a la nuca de ella mientras que su mano libre la coloco en la cintura de la chica, Hinata apenas y había acabado de reponerse de la reacción que se había producido en su cuerpo cuando al sentir las cálidas manos de su primo en su nuca y cintura ella llevo las suyas al cuello del muchacho.

El beso fue interrumpido por él para decirle – Hinata, tu también me gustas y mucho no sabes cuánto – le decía Neji mientras le volvía a dar un beso muy fugas – y si no le había pedido que fueras mi novia es porque no sabía lo que tú sientes por mí – fueron las palabras que ella tanto había anhelado escuchar ser recitadas por él, solo por él. Solo se dicaron a profundizar aquel beso hasta que fueron interrumpido por el sonido del celular de él, el cual saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y miro la pantalla para ver quién era la persona que lo estaba interrumpiendo no era nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo –¡Rayos¡ condenado Lee tan inoportuno, esto debe ser importante porque si no lo mato – decía Neji mientras que Hinata solo reía – Bien Lee ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Neji, antes de continuar concentrado en la plática pudo sentir como su prima le comenzaba a dar besos en el cuello que lo comenzó a poner tenso, - mira Lee en esto momento no te puedo ayudar, mira mejor hablamos mañana en el dojo, ¿te parece? - contesto el joven Hyuga algo consternado – bueno entonces hasta mañana Lee - esto último lo dijo con una desesperación tangible en su voz.

-Que bueno que Lee tiene un amigo como tú – le dijo Hinata mientras continuaba dando de besos en el cuello de él.

-Siii – fue lo que pronuncio Neji antes de ponerse en acción y tomar a Hinata por sorpresa al empujarla suavemente contra la pared mientras le daba un beso muy salvaje a la chica, que comenzaba a ponerse roja como un tomate cuando de repente sintió como las manos de su primo resbalaban por sus piernas – Tienes unas piernas muy suaves ¿lo sabías? – le susurro el al oído con una voz muy picara, a la simplemente atino a sonreírle a el mientras ella hacía lo mismo que él había hecho y lo empujaba suavemente contra el barandal de la escalera y lo tomaba por sorpresa con un beso casi tan salvaje como el que él le diera a ella cuando sintió unas delicadas manos rozar su espalda por encima de su playera, el contacto era tan bueno hasta que de repente ella paro y le levanto del escalón dejándolo perplejo de la acción cuando vio que ella comenzaba a subir la escalera, no dudo ni un segundo en seguirla y ya estando en el descanso de esta la abrazo por detrás con fuerza juntando su cuerpo al suyo ejerciendo una cierta presión sobre el cuerpo de ella, de giro su cuerpo y el de ella mientras besaba el cuello de la chica quien se estremecía al contacto.

-Hay Neji no sabes cómo me siento - se escuchaba gran alegría en su voz.

-No no se - decía el pícaramente – pero quiero saber dime –

Al decir esto el comenzó a introducir su mano derecha dentro del overol de Hinata, hasta colocar su mano sobre el abdomen de ella con delicadeza Hinata entendió la acción de su primo y comenzó a desabrochar los botones del overol de mezclilla que traía dejando solamente el short en que se convertía la prenda cosa que sorprendió a Neji – Mmmm interesante prenda – decía el chico. Mientras continuaba con su misión desabrochaba los botones del short y bajaba la cremallera del mismo para así poder introducir cuidadosamente su mano dentro de la prenda, Hinata se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la mano de Neji bajar a zonas tan privabas para ella y más que al remolinarse pudo sentir parte de la erección del chico la cual estaba estratégicamente sobre su trasero, cosa que daba placer al chico que comenzaba a dar un masaje muy suave sobre la ropa interior de ella, las sensaciones que la inundaba eran intensas nunca se había sentido así nunca, sentía como se empezaba a excitar y comenzó a sentir de repente como si sus partes privadas se empezaran humedecer algo nuevo para ella acción de la que Neji se percato.

-Nejii – dijo ella – me siento rara ¿es normal? –

-Sí pero tu tranquila - las palabras de él la reconfortaron – Vamos sentarnos aquí –

Simplemente dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de él para que así el continuara con su tarea, a la que ahora él había cambiado un poco la manera en que la estaba realizando ya que ahora había metido la mano dentro de las pantis de ella cosa que provoco que ella cerrara sus piernas aprisionando su mano – Hey tranquila – le susurro – Deja que yo continúe – al terminar la frase le dio un tierno beso y su mano libre se introdujo dentro de su playera de ella para comenzar a masajear su seno sobre su brasier, el doble contacto de las manos de su amado era algo más de lo que podía soportar sus manos de ella simplemente se apoyaban en los escalones y en las piernas de él, mientras que sin querer se había movido rosando la ingle de él, rozando también su erección que más que eso parecía una protuberancia en sus pantalones, Neji decidió avanzar más cuando de repente Hinata se arqueo sobre el al momento en que él introdujera uno de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de ella. Cuando empezó a meter y sacar aquel dedo con la que la hacía enloquecer ahí abajo Hinata ya no podía mas necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba besarlo con urgencia, acto seguido tomo las manos de Neji cosa que lo sorprendió y las retiro de ella mientras se paraba enfrente de este para darle un beso se sentó sobre de él y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la larga cabellera del muchacho quien comenzara a darle besos en el cuello y acariciara sus glúteos, las manos de Hinata comenzaron a introducirse dentro de la camiseta de él hasta que ella se la comenzara a quitar para así poder besar su pecho bien formado y sentir sus duro abdomen.

Hinata se detuvo un momento y llevo una de sus manos cerca de su entre pierna a la zona en donde se producía un pequeño rose entre sus genitales y la erección de él, su mano acaricio suavemente la ese lugar haciendo estremecer a Neji quien soltara un gemido audible para los dos, Hinata entendió esto como una aprobación para continuar, se deslizo un poco hacia debajo quedando ahora sobre las piernas de él quien la sujetaba, mientras ella desabotonaba el cinturón y pantalón, al hacerlo pudo observar los apretados bóxers del chico y la protuberancia que era su erección. Se levanto de las piernas de él se coloco de cuclillas y lentamente bajo el bóxer de él, por un instante se sintió apenada y se sonrojo levemente mientras que Neji comenzaba a acomodarse mejor en el escalón, Hinata coloco una de sus manos en el fornido abdomen de Neji se inclino e introdujo el pene erecto de Neji en su boca, Neji comenzó a gemir del placer, mientras que Hinata había comenzó lentamente a recorrer el miembro de su amado con su lengua en el contacto de la lengua húmeda de ella hacia enloquecer al muchacho que cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras ella lo hacía ir al cielo, de repente una de las manos de Hinata se dio otra tarea y comenzó a acariciar sus testículos; la chica sabía lo que hacía, lo estaba torturando, él simplemente que no se podía contener y comenzó a gritar del placer disfrutando cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía, hasta que no se pudo contener mas y la jalo hacia él.

-Hinata ya no puedo más – decía jadeando – Te tengo que hacer mía – al terminar de decir eso la comenzó a besar con más pasión hasta que se detuvo y dejo que ella se levantara y el también se subió ligeramente los pantalones la tomo de la mano y se la llevo velozmente a su habitación, entraron y cerró la puerta, empujado a Hinata sobre esta misma, comenzó a besarla con más fuerza con mas necesidad sus manos recorrían a hora toda el cuerpo de la chica y las de ella hacia la misma acción, Hinata lo abrazo con una de sus piernas la cual Neji comenzó a acariciar hasta que el subió la otra pierna de ella, Hinata lo abrazo con sus dos piernas y él se dedico a acariciar su trasero, hasta que así en esa misma posición la llevo hasta la cama donde ella se dejo caer mientras él le comenzaba a quitar la ropa hasta dejar solo con su ropa interior, Neji frenéticamente se quito la playera y la sport, mientras que Hinata le desabrochaba el pantalón, el cual él termino de sacarse y de paso el bóxer también dejando al descubierto su miembro completamente erecto, para después lanzarse sobre su amada, la cual comenzó a llenar de besos, con cuidado le quito el brasier, el cual tiro detrás de él siguiente tarea deshacerse de las pantis cosa que le pareció muy sencillo y así lo fue, en un veloz movimiento la dejo completamente desnuda, provocando un leve sonrojo, se detuvo unos instantes a admirar la belleza de la chica, dios que si era hermosa, el motivo de sus sueños húmedos, el personaje principal en sus peores fantasías sexuales, la tenía enfrente de él a su merced, suavemente como su estuviera pidiendo aceptación separo las piernas de ella y comenzó a deslizar su lengua por los pliegues de la feminidad de su amada prima, ella comenzó a moverse, agarraba las sabanas y hundía su cabeza en las almohadas, Neji alzo la mirada y veía el rostro de ella, alzo una ceja y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo para satisfacción de la chica, que se había armado de valor como para colocar una de sus manos en la cabeza del joven y comenzara a jugar con su suave cabellera. Neji volvió a levantar la mirada y su cabeza fue jalada hacia el pecho de Hinata para luego alcanzar su rostro y besarla, momentáneamente se separo de sus labios para preguntar - ¿Estas lista? -.

-Neji – decía Hinata mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda – Quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero sentir tu amor –

- Mi Hinata – fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que ella se adueñara de sus labios, se volvieron a separar – Esto te dolerá un poco, pero solo un poco, después simplemente solo lo disfrutaras – le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro, con una sonrisa Hinata le dio a entender que esta lista, con delicadeza Neji comenzó a penetrarla al hacerlo pudo sentir como Hinata clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y derramaba un pequeña lagrima que el limpio, salió con sumo cuidado de ella y volvió a entrar, el dolor se estaba comenzando a convertir en placer, un placer que ninguno de los dos jamás imagino llegar a tener, los movimientos de Neji comenzaron a ser más rápidos y furiosos, sus manos estaban sobre los senos de ella y los ahogados gemidos de los dos los reconfortaban el uno al otro, hasta que llegaron al clímax de la relación sexual se sentían tan inundados de placer que juntos lograron llegar al orgasmo, Neji se vino dentro de Hinata la cual se sentía en las nubes y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él, las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a contraerse, Neji salió de ella y se caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su amada quien lo abrazaba con fuerza y daba un beso.

-Gracias – le dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Pero si gracias ¿de qué mi amor? – le pregunto ella.

-De hacerme el hombre más feliz en este mundo – le contesto el – pero aun me falto pedirte algo – decía mientras sonreía y besaba su frente.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto Hinata.

Neji la miro a los ojos – Hinata me concederías el honor de ser mi novia – le propuso – no mejor dicho de casarte conmigo –

Esto sin duda la tomo por sorpresa a lo cual lo abrazo todavía más fuerte y beso con mucho cariño – Yo acepto las dos propuestas, si quiero ser tu novia y claro que si me caso contigo -.

Neji la volvió a besar con pasión – vuelvo a decirlo me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre este mundo – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que los dos se dejaran abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
